My Beloved Guardian
by TheWildeFiles
Summary: Elsa knew she had a Guardian. She knew he was there. She knew he was always there. Watching over her. Protecting her. But what she didn't know is that HE loved her. And HE feared that she would never know. JELSA
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO THERE! I AM SAD TO SAY I HAVE GOTTEN WRITER'S BLOCK ON MY OTHER STORY 'Tears of Love' SO I AM GOING TO LOOSEN UP AND SPILL SOME ONE-SHOTS FOR YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!**

Elsa knew she had a Guardian. She couldn't see him, but she recognized the signature cool breeze pushed by her every so often. Her Guardian had saved her life on many accounts.

~~Flashback~~

_Elsa ran up the stairs of her ice castle. She knew they would come after her. Her Guardian has been giving her frantic warnings. Brisk cool winds, usually comforting and soothing, were brisk and crisp. She expected their arrival 5 minutes before they came. _

_Elsa heard the shouts of Weselton's bodyguards._

"_There she is!" one shouted,_

"_After her!"_

_Elsa made her way to the top of the stairs and onto the second floor, there was nowhere to go. She was trapped. The Rouge Queen felt her Guardian's sharp winds brush against her arms as if angry. She knew not of her Guardian's capabilities and she had a feeling that she would find out. _

_Elsa spun toward the assassin, her arms before her._

"_N-no, p-please," she begged weakly, but these men were heartless, they didn't see a desperate queen, they saw a heartless witch._

_The first assassin lifted hiss crossbow and fired, Elsa heard the sharp click of the trigger being pulled. She closed her eyes, flinching away. She suddenly felt the sharp wind again. It was so brisk, so angry that Elsa opened one eye, only to meet her gaze to the point of an arrow, not an inch from her face. The Queen gasped and pulled back, her heart filling with gratitude. The arrow was caught by a sharp, thick icicle pointing from the ground up. That was not her doing, her Guardian had saved her life._

_ She saw the next man raise his crossbow; Elsa shot a blast of ice toward him as a warning. As expected, the man dodged, performing a perfect roll. She continued on the defense, sending blasts of ice near their feet, warning the assassins to keep away. The Queen felt the urgent breeze again, as if complimenting her on her skills. _

_ The heartless men circled Elsa, they were at a standstill. Elsa held both her arms out, one aimed in the rough direction of one man, the other aimed warningly at the other. _

"_I don't want to hurt you!" she shouted, her voice sounded more confident, the breeze sounded its approval._

"_Yeah…" the first man said, his voice deep and gruff,_

"_But we do,"_

_He raised his weapon, ready to fire. Elsa felt her Guardian bristle with rage, she raised her hand on instinct and a blast of blue, crackling energy erupted from her fingertips. Icicles pinned the assassin to the wall, one sharp point of ice lingered dangerously close to his throat, causing the man to gulp, his eyes wide with shock._

_ Elsa felt like smirking but the wind brushed by her other arm, urgently warning her of an oncoming assault from the other man. Magic blasted, disarming the assassin. He ran to the side, across the doors that led to the balcony. Then, Elsa felt darkness clouding her judgment, her emotions. She gave into the temptation of her power. It over took her, forcing the man closer and closer to death. Closer and closer over the edge._

_ She heard shouts, undoubtedly Hans, she heard him say something. She didn't here. But Elsa felt. She felt a calming winter breeze flowing over her fingertips, breezing through her hair, begging her to stop this madness. And then she heard words. Words that echoed through her mind, touched her soul, softened her spirit._

_**Don't do this Elsa; this path is for those who dwell in the dark. Don't give in.**_

_And all her anger, all her resentment melted away, and she gave into her Guardian, releasing a powerful emotion, well undeserved b the assassin. Mercy._

~~Flashback End~~

It was the only time she heard him. Elsa thought she never heard anything more beautiful. But the question remains, who _is _he? A spirit? Her imagination playing tricks on her? No that couldn't be it. Elsa never had a wondrous imagination. A spirit was more likely. Was he sent by the winter god to protect her? Elsa had many theories. All of them coming short of the facts.

The Queen looked down at her hands. Hands that were once imprisoned.

~~Flashback~~

_Fear clouded Elsa's thoughts, _

_**I will do what I can**__._

_Hans' words echoed through her mind as he left. The breeze of her Guardian bristled in anger. 'Lies' it seemed to say, 'all lies'. But Hans' eyes seemed so honest and soft. But Elsa knew to trust her Guardian, he had been there since the beginning._

_The imprisoned Queen's fear came in the form of frost, covering the walls and ceiling of her cell. Her hands suddenly felt cold, but in a soothing way. Elsa looked down to her chained hands, concealed by iron, preventing her from using her powers willingly._

_The Queen watched in wonder as beautiful, fluorescent designs of frost layered her shackles, traveling down the chains. Gratitude filled Elsa's heart once again as she began to tug ad pull with all her might, breaking free of the chains. The wind came stronger, so much stronger than she ever felt it, and the wall that led out to the fjord exploded with ice and energy. Her Guardian had saved her, yet again. _

~~Flashback End~~

These thoughts occupied the Queen as she tore through the blizzard that was cause by her fear. Elsa could feel her Guardian trying to get to her. But her fear was overpowering, overwhelming. Elsa was unreachable.

"ELSA!' the said Queen heard the familiar voice scream

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM THIS!"

She turned to face Hans, her eyes full of fear. She held out her arms.

"Just… Just take care of my sister!" she shouted over her very own winds.

Hans's expression turned sympathetic.

"Your sister? Your sister retuned from the mountains weak and cold! She said you froze her heart! I tried to save her but it was too late! Her hair turned white her skin turned to ice! Your sister's dead!"

Elsa's eyes widened as Hans' voice turned bitter,

"Because of YOU!"

Elsa staggered. _Because of YOU. _The words echoed through her head, broke her soul, shattered her spirit. _Your sister is dead, because of YOU._

"No…" she whispered as she stumbled back some more,

_Dead, dead, DEAD. Your sister is dead. Anna is dead because of you. YOU killed your own sister. YOU are a monster._

Then Elsa succumbed to her grief, falling to her knees, hands planted upon the ice of the fjord. Her ice. She hated her ice. She hated her snow. She hated herself. She hated her _Guardian_. Why hadn't he done something? Why hadn't he saved Anna? He saved Else more than once, was it too much to ask? Her sister was dead. Elsa was better off dead. Then…

"NO!"

The words ran clear through the air. Elsa heard something shatter. She heard and final breath, echoing through frozen lips of ice. The distraut Queen lifted her head, only to meet the most dreadful of sights.

….

**Jack POV**

Jack felt a terrible emotion. Guilt. It clawed at his soul, murked his spirit. It dragged him down to the ground, as he watched his Elsa, his ice Queen, his LOVE, grasping her frozen sister, sobbing ugly heartbroken sobs.

"Elsa…" the spirit whispered, his voice cracking,

"I… I am SO sorry…" he knew she couldn't hear him, but he spoke none the less. He always spoke to her. She never responded.

Jack's jaw clenched, no. Being sorry isn't enough. Nothing is enough. Not for his snow Queen. Saying sorry won't cut it. His actions will, and he knew what to do, even if it meant death for the winter spirit. He would do anything for Elsa. He will do everything.

Jack stepped forward, reaching out for Anna, his hand passing through Elsa. The Spirit shuddered. He never quite got used to the sensation. It tore him apart every time. But Jack didn't stop until his hands were pressed against Anna's chest.

Closing his eyes Jack felt the magic ice coercing through Anna's veins. Freezing her heart. Jack will change that. He will change everything._ For Elsa._

….

**Elsa's POV**

Elsa sobbed, miserable sobs. She felt heartbroken beyond prepare. Nothing can mend her heart now. Nothing at all. Oh how wrong she was.

It started with warmth. Why was Anna suddenly so warm? Was she going to melt? Then…

_Thump_

A heartbeat, weak, but it was there. Elsa still had her eyes closed, afraid that she might be wrong.

_Thump thump_

Two more, can it be?

_Thump thump thump THUMP _

Elsa opened her eyes, deep blue meeting cerulean blue. Beautiful blue yes. Her sister's eyes.

…..

**Jack POV**

Jack has never felt cold before. He invented cold. He was Jack Frost. But as he fell back, gasping, each breath growing weaker and weaker, he felt cold. So… so cold. The Winter Spirit watched with love in his eyes as the sisters embraced. The first hug they have had in 13 long years.

"You sacrificed yourself for… me?" he heard Elsa whisper, not believing that this was happening. Elsa never believed.

"I love you," came Anna's reply,

Jack supported himself with one elbow so he can survey the scene that lay before him, still laying in his back.

Jack snorted, his voice quiet and raspy.

"Y-yeah, n-no dip Sh-sherlock,"

The boy heard gasps. Two heads turned. Three pairs of eyes widened in shock, for the sister weren't gazing through him. They weren't ignoring his presence. For the first time in Jack Frost's life, eyes met his, and held them.

**I DESPARETLY HOPE YOU LIKE! LEMME KNOW WHETHER TO CONTINUE THIS OR NOT! REVIEW PLEASE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED!**

**Don't kill meh…**


	2. Grief

**CAN IT BE? TWO ENTIRE REVIEWS WITHIN 5 MINS!? IMA HAPPY MAN! WWWOOOOOHH! **

…

**Elsa's POV**

He just… appeared. Weak and shivering on the ice of fjord. She never seen him, but when she heard him, bells rang through her head.

_**Don't do this Elsa; this path is for those who dwell in the dark. Don't give in.**_

Can… can it possibly be?

Anna was the first to recover.

"OH MY GAWD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" she practically screamed as she dashed over beside the young man. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but immediately pulled back, her eyes bulging.

"My God, your ice cold," she whispered.

The two sisters watched in horror as ice travelled over the young man's unnaturally pale skin.

"W-well th-then," the boy shivered, a weak smile gracing his features,

"Y-you c-can see m-me," the young man added something under his breath, something along the lines of, "That's a first,"

Elsa took a hesitant step forward, his voice; it was sounded just like her Guardian's. The Queen knelt beside the young man, his breath growing ever weaker.

"Are… are you…" Elsa stopped when she felt the familiar breeze of her Guardian, a breeze that felt so comforting, so beautiful. A breeze… a breeze that came from the boy lying before her. Dying. Her Guardian was… dying.

"I… I blamed you for… everything…" Elsa sobbed, she cupped both of her Guardians cheeks.

Anna stared at her sister, a look of astonishment crossing her features.

"You know him?" she asked, her voice lowering.

Elsa didn't reply, she couldn't. Her tears were frozen on her cheeks. Her Guardian reached up with one trembling hand, brushing her tears away.

"I… I blamed you for… not saving my… my sister," Elsa continued, it was hard to talk between her sobs.

"But… but I didn't know… I didn't realize you would… you would," the Queen burst into tears again, he was hear, he was no longer a gentle breeze. He was right here, flesh in blood. _**Dying before her very eyes.**_

Elsa's Guardian managed a weak smile, a smile Elsa thought she would never see. His eyes sparkled, the ice that blanketed, the ice that threatened his life crept closer to his face.

"For you Elsa." He rasped softly, "Not for me… not… not for Anna…"

The ice began to turn blue, transforming his skin to a cerulean color. It traveled faster than when Anna froze. And he did just that. The young man that lay before her, her protector, her Guardian froze. For… for…

As the whole form of the young man froze, he breathed a breath. His final breath. A breath that carried the word that was the last thing that Elsa expecting.

_**YOU.**_

_He did it for you. _ At that moment, when she heard her Guardian's last breath. The words that it carried. Elsa broke. She just… broke.

When Hans had told Elsa that her sister died. Elsa blamed the Guardian for not doing anything. Now she knew that she was wrong. He did do something. He did everything. Elsa felt terrible. She felt horrid. She had lost faith in her Guardian. Now he was dead. He didn't die saving her. He died pleasing her.

Elsa's heart warmed, he did it for _her._ She, who never saw him. Her Guardian was dead. And Elsa was not going to let that go in vein.

"Elsa… I-I don't know who he is… or what is going on… but… but I'm sorry," Anna whispered.

The Queen jumped, slightly startled. Her sister was sitting next to her. Eyes glued on her frozen Guardian. Anna had been so quiet, sitting next to Elsa, she hadn't even noticed that Anna was there. Which wasn't like the princess.

"Who… who was he?"

Was. The word echoed through Elsa's head. Who _was _he. No longer who _is _he. Of course. _He _is dead now.

"He… he was… no… h-he _is _my Guardian." Elsa replied, quietly. Before Anna could question any further the sisters heard heavy footsteps from behind them.

"Oh man…"

Both Elsa and Anna whipped their heads around to meet a bulky, blonde young man stood there, mouth hanging ajar, staring at Elsa's Guardian.

"Anna I thought… are you okay? What happened? Who is-,"

The man was interrupted by Anna, in the form of lips.

His eyes widened in absolute shock. Elsa's eyes bulged, but she hadn't the will to interrupt.

Anna pulled back breathlessly,

"Kristoff, you came back," she breathed.

Kristoff eyes were the size of saucers. His cheeks were the color of tomatoes. His mouth jaw hit the ice of the fjord. Anna giggled, finding his expression priceless. Kristoff shook his head, his arm raise to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, um... it was nothing. So I'm guess you and Hans didn't… um... how are you okay then? Like, is Hans okay cause where is he and… well.."

Kristoff blushed furiously. The red head's face darkened,

"That didn't work out." Was her reply.

Kristoff shook his head, bewildered.

"Then, how is your heart thawed?" he asked, face filled with confusion. This time, Elsa replied.

"My Guardian saved her… for… for _me_." Her voice came quiet and heart sick.

All eyes fell upon the statue of ice. Her frozen Guardian lie there, one knee hitched up, the other leg sprawled, he bore a gentle, loving smile, his eyes closed. One hand was reaching up, as if still cupping Elsa's face, the other lay at his side, loosely gripping a long, shepherd's staff.

Kristoff broke the sorrow-filled silence.

"… why?"

_Why indeed._ Why _did _he do this? He saved Elsa so many times. His soft breezes comforted her when she cried. Soothed her when she felt the sorrow of the loss of her parents. His breezes danced with joy when she let it go. Swayed in aw when she stood in the light of dawn, in her sparkling dress. His powers protected her, cherished her. Saved her. Loved her.

Elsa's eyes widened. _Loved _her. Was it true? Or was it just his personality? No, he couldn't love he, nobody can love a monster like her. Not even her Beloved Guardian. Only love can drive one to t=do the things that her Guardian did. Her Guardian. Her Beloved Guardian was with her all her life. He never left her side. Never. He never left her. He never abandoned her. Even when the news came of Elsa freezing all of Arendelle. He never doubted her. Elsa knew that.

Silence filled the air. Elsa was on her knees, leaning of the frozen boy, caressing his iced cheeks. Slowly, the Queen laid her down onto her Guardians chest, and she cried. Her broken sobs filled the silence. Snowflakes stayed suspended in air, responding to Elsa's grief. The said Queen felt like she lost an attachment to her spirit. He body shook from the sobs. It was as if all of winter grieved her Guardian's Death. But then…

_Thump thump_

…

**Hello again! I honestly thought you guys wouldn't pay this story a seconds notice but boy was I wrong! You people are awesome! **

**Don't kill meh…**


	3. Precious Little Miracle

**YOU PEOPLE REALLY HAVE BEEN GOOD TO MEH! LOVE YOU ALL.**

…

**Jack's POV**

Elsa's beautiful eyes were the last things he saw when the darkness enveloped him.

Darkness, that was the only thing he felt. It was dark, it was cold, and he was scared. This felt all too familiar to him. This was his birth. Would it also be his death? How ironic.

Jack knew he was underwater. He just didn't know how. He also didn't know how long he cod hold his breath. This was it, this was his death. He didn't need to struggle, he just had to give in. Give into the darkness.

~~Flashback~~

_Jack remembers the day when Elsa was born. Her cries echoed over the land, like she had a secret to share with the spirit. Her cries drew Jack near for reasons that were beyond his understanding._

_ When he came to her window and pushed his way into her room, Jack felt his heart swim. Elsa was such a beautiful baby girl. She was so full of life and energy. The little Princess kicked and cried as her mother tried to comfort her, but to no avail._

_ Now Jack never took a liking to adults, they were always the ones that corrected their children in the existence of Jack Frost. But as he watched the mother trying to sooth the baby girl, he felt a pang of sympathy for the woman, but only because she bore this precious child. The Winter Spirit chuckled,_

"_Need some help there lady?" as expected, she took no notice of his very existence._

"_Allow me," Jack spun his staff nonchalantly and snow started to drift about the room. His signature cool breeze nips the baby girl's nose, cause her to giggle._

_The woman gasped and gazed around the room, eyes filled with wonder._

"_Snow…?" The mother whispered, her eyes wide,_

"_But… but it's July," her voice was still a low whisper,_

_Jack smirked,_

"_Typical adult freak-out commencing in 3… 2…1…"_

_The Woman smiled gently, gazing back at her precious little girl,_

"_Whoever you are, thank you," _

_Jack blinked, obviously surprised,_

"_I stand corrected… wow… next thing I know, you would be able to see me," the spirit smirked_

"_Your really do have a beautiful little baby, what's her name?" he asked, cocking his head curiously as he leaned on his staff._

_The woman didn't answer, as expected. Jack frowned, put perked up again._

"_Is it Bella? Mellissa? How about Beth? Is it Beth?" Jack stepped closer, smiling wider and wider the more names he listed._

_The baby cooed contentedly, closing her eyes. The white-haired boy's eyes widened in curious fascination as he reached out for the baby._

"_No…" Jack whispered, his eyes filled with wonder,_

"_Her name should be…." This time the woman spoke, _

_The Spirit's breath caught in his throat as he realized that the woman hadn't even chosen a name yet._

"_Her name should be… should be…" the woman's eyes drifted to the falling snow,_

_Jack smiled, his eyes filled with love, for the first time in his life._

"_**Elsa,**__" Jack said, "her name is Elsa,"_

_The woman jumped in surprise, almost dropping her baby, her eyes darted around the room warily,_

"_E-Elsa?" she whispered in aw, then the mother smiled,_

"_So be it, let all the kingdom of Arendelle know that Princess Elsa, has been born,"_

_Jack choked,_

"_P-PRINCESS?!" _

_The newly discovered Queen laid the now sleeping Elsa in the crib, the princess sighed happily._

"_She really is a precious little miracle, is she not?" the Queen asked,_

_She looked about the room, looking for Jack._

_The said boy gulped, and nodded._

"_Spirit? Winter Spirit?" The Queen asked. Jack mentally face-palmed, she can't see him, duh._

_The Spirit sent a comfortable breeze toward the woman, who smiled._

"_Look after my little Elsa for me, ok? Please?"_

_Jack responded in the form of a winter waft, nipping the Queen's nose. She smiled, tear filling her eyes. _

"_Thank you, Spirit. Thank you for being my daughter's Guardian."_

_Jack's winds caressed the Queens hair, who turned, still beaming, and walked from the room, closing the door gently behind her._

"_No," Jack whispered, "Thank __**you **__for giving birth to such a precious little miracle."_

~~Flashback End~~

Jack Frost's eyes snapped open; he glared up into the darkness defiantly.

_NO_

He had to see her again, he had to see his little miracle, he had to see _**Elsa.**_

Jack kicked wildly, flailing his arms desperately through the water. The Spirit found the layer of ice that separated from air. HE pounded it with all his might but to no avail, not even a single crack riddled the ice. But Jack didn't see. He could see anything. But he didn't care. All the Spirit cared about was seeing Elsa again.

Seeing her smile, seeing her eyes twinkle, seeing her wondrous magic spring from her fingertips. Jack had to see her again. He had to see Elsa, he had to see his little miracle. The Spirit stopped pounding and pressed his hands against the cool surface of ice. He closed his eyes. And though his eyes were closed, he saw Elsa, her beautiful blue eyes twinkled with joy, she stood in the light of dawn in her sparkling dress of ice. He saw when she let it go. But Jack wasn't ready to let it go. HE wasn't ready to let _her _go. Jack hands pushed through the ice, light blinded the spirit.

_Elsa, I'm coming_


	4. The Song of Winter Ends

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HAVE NO EXUSE EXEPT PROCRASTINATION! MY BAD!**

…**..**

The first thing Jack Frost felt was the warmth. Starting at his feet, it slowly traveled up his legs, picking up speed. The beautiful sensation crept to his chest; it swelled there, singing the enchanting song of life. Then the warmth slowly crept up his throat, and as it passed over his face, Jack took in grateful gasps of breath, breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Then The Winter Spirit felt something he wasn't quite familiar with. Slender arms wrapped around his lean frame, sobs of relief filled his ears. Jack didn't know what to do. He never experienced a hug. And who was hugging him? Where was he? What had happened to make this woman so happy of his well being?

Then it all came back like a snowball in the face. The storm, the frozen sister, the frozen heart, the sacrifice. His sacrifice. And then beautiful deep blue eyes holding his for the first time in his life.

It took a full minute for Jack to comprehend what was happening. Elsa, the woman he was hopelessly in love with, can see him, and was _hugging _hi in her cold embrace.

"Y-Your back," Elsa sobbed,

Yes, the spirit _was _back, but how? He remembered he was pounding on ice from bellow, needing to see Elsa one last time. And he can see her again, he could see his Precious Little Miracle again.

Jack beamed, he was BACK, and he intended to make the most of it,

"Yeah, I guess I am, am I?" The spirit smirked.

Elsa pulled back, tears of joy filling her eyes. She wore the most beautiful smile Jack had ever seen, and ever will see. She smelt faintly of peppermint, her hair seemed to glow in the sunlight. Wait, sunlight?

Sitting up Jack gazed around in wonder; they were on a sailing ship in the fjord. He heard the laughter of Arendelle, and the tweets of birds. The eternal song of winter had ceased, replaced by the wonders of summer. The winter spirit's smirk widened.

"I told ya you could do it," Jack said as he struggled to stand, thankfully, Kristoff hoisted him up to his feet.

"You did?" Elsa's face flashed with confusion, Jack mentally face palmed, she couldn't see hi then, duh.

"Well, it was back when… y'no,"

Elsa nodded, looking at him curiously.

"Well I guess you know my name…" the Queen looked at him expectantly.

"what? OH! My name's-,"

Ironically, Jack was interrupted by a talking snowman.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life, and quite possibly my last…" Olaf's buck tooth fell from his mouth as he continued to melt into a puddle.

"Olaf!" Elsa giggled, "Hang in there little guy,"

The Ice Queen waved her hand, a smile of delight playing across her lips as her magic revived Olaf and a mini cloud spoofed to life above the living snowman.

Oaf gasped with wonder as he glanced at his mini-cloud,

"My own personal flurry!" The snowman giggled adorably that even brought a smile to Kristoff's face.

Then the bliss was interrupted by a prince regaining consciousness, groping his jaw. Both Kristoff and Jack made a move to 'settle' the dispute but Elsa placed a hand on Jack shoulder, and Anna made a gesture that said, 'I got this.'

…...

"Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was cold, it was dark, and I was _scared,_"

Both Jack and Elsa was seated in the library, it has been a busy 4 hours and Jack hadn't gotten the chance to properly introduce himself.

"Then," Jack smirked fondly, "Then I saw the Moon, it _so _big, and so bright, it seemed to… chase the darkness away," the winter spirit made gestures with his hands has he narrated his tale to Elsa.

"And when it did… I wasn't scared anymore. Why was i there and what I was meant to do… that… that I've never known." His eyes grew distant.

"And I used to wonder if I ever will,"

Elsa cocked her said to the side questioningly,

"Used?" she asked,

"Well I know why I'm here now!"

"You contradicted yourself,"

"OH tomato tomahto," Jack waved his hand dismissively,

Elsa giggled, trying to hide her amused expression with her hand, the winter spirit narrowed his eyes in concentration, and this didn't go unnoticed by the Queen.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously, her smile widening.

The white-haired boy laid his head on the table and groaned,

"Darn it, you broke my concentration, I've been rehearsing that for a while now!"

Elsa threw back her head and aughed,

"You have been _rehearsing _this? Why?"

Jack had many reasons why.

One: her laugh was so darn beautiful who could keep their head?

Two: that _smile_. DANG!

Three: he still couldn't comprehend the fact that she wasn't looking through his any longer. It was astounding.

Of course, Jack was too stubborn to say these things out loud.

"Oh wait! I got it!" The winter spirit met his gaze with Elsa, and did his best to breath. _Those eyes._

"My name is Jack Frost, how do I know that? The _Moon_ told me, but that is all he ever tod me, and _that_, was a long, _long _time ago,"

Elsa let the information sink in. She expected as much, him being Jack Frost. But the words kept ringing in her head, like an unwanted tune.

_A long, LONG time ago._

Elsa took a deep breath.

"Exactly, how long, Jack Frost?"

He couldn't be that old, maybe he was just over exaggerating. Jack didn't any older then 17 at the most.

The winter spirit seemed to think about her question, bouncing it around his head.

"To tell you the truth, can't be more that… I don't know… a hundred something years? Lost count actually."

Jack was oblivious to the sharp intake of breath that exited Elsa's lips. He was oblivious to the Queen's shocked face; he was even oblivious to the sudden drop of temperature. But, as always, the cold never bothered him anyway. 


	5. Craddle Robbing

**Thank you guys so much for your support! **

**Recommended Fanfic of the day: 'To Thaw A Frozen Heart' by: N1kk1 Starlet.**

**GO OVAH THERE AND GIVE THAT STORY SOME LOVE WILL YA?**

…

Days past, and with days, weeks. Both Elsa and Jack fell into a comfortable routine. Overnight the winter spirit would spread winter over the countries, to the delight of the children. In the morning Elsa would awake and begin her Queenly duties, sending letters of explanation and apologizes for the sudden winter to the neighboring kingdoms, turning down suitors without a seconds glance, attending to meetings. All this would be done before lunch. Meanwhile Jack would wander the Town of Arendelle and enjoying his new attention. Ever since the winter spirit returned from the other side, everybody in Arendelle could see him. But only in Arendelle, and those who entered.

At lunch our favorite Disney characters and Jack Frost would meet at lunch in the castle. Sven would try to eat Olaf's nose, Kristoff and Anna would share moony glances, and Elsa and Jack? Well, it all started as a friendly chat, and would later turn awkward.

Jack never really ate much, he didn't need to, never wanted to. But whenever he felt Elsa's gaze on him, he would stuff a bit more chocolate in his mouth than necessary, which the Queen would find amusing.

After lunch would be Jack favorite part of the day, fun time. Sleigh racing, snowball fighting, however Elsa rarely took part in these events, getting back into her busy schedule. So the winter spirit had to make do with Anna and Kristoff, but even they needed a break and make love (in an appropriate way). So as it got later in the evening Jack found himself playing with Olaf and Marshmallow, who, it turns out, can be a real softy, (no pun intended).

Elsa would finish her work in the evening, and she would wait for Jack to arrive to at the library, which had a calming atmosphere , which appealed to both after all they had been through. They would exchange stories of the day, share laughs, and genuinely have a nice time. And as it turns out, this time was the best of them all.

…

Elsa sat in a comfy arm chair, drowning in her book. It was actually a cover, The Queen never really was interested in Sherlock Holmes **(I know I know, 'Sherlock Holmes existed in the 18 hundreds?' my answer is no, I just wanted to mention that. BTW I adore 'Sherlock Holmes') **

What she was really reading, was the fairy tales of a curtain special winter sprite. The small book, lying between the pages of the novel, got Jack's appearance painfully incorrect, much to Elsa's annoyance. The Queen was so caught up in her book, that she didn't feel cool breeze of none other than Jack Frost. Elsa kept on reading, oblivious to the mischievous spirit hovering over her shoulder.

"Watcha reading?"

Elsa yelped jumping up and colliding her head with Jack's face, earning a surprised grunt from the winter spirit.

"Jack! Don't _do _that!" The Queen scolded, much too loudly.

"Whoa! Elsie calm down! This is a library! WE ARE SUPOSED TO BE QUIET!" The white-haired boy finished his speech with a shout, loving to mess with the librarian.

"ssssshhhhhh!" Elsa hissed, covering her lips with a single finger, "We're in a library!"

Jack chuckled, a beautiful sound that sent shivers down the Queen's spine.

"I think we established that already, my _Queen_," the spirit said this in a joking manner as he set himself down on the floor, his bare feet casting beautiful designs of ice on the carpet. Elsa giggled as she sat back down in her chair.

They talked as usual.

Elsa told Jack of a particularly interesting suitor request, who was well into his fifties. The winter spirit couldn't stop laughing.

Jack told Elsa how he waged war between the castle guards and the children of Arendelle, and how the children won by a landslide. At first Elsa scolded the mischievous spirit on distracting the guards from their duty, but ultimately found herself giggling to Jack's comical description of the guard's failure.

"So Elsa?" Jack begun, "How old _are _you exactly?"

The said Queen gasped in mock hurt,

"Oh Jack! It is not like a gentleman to question a ladies age!"

It was Jack's turn to fake his hurt,

"Oh but Elsie! I am _no _gentlemen, now answer the question,"

Elsa huffed. Honestly the Queen feared what the white-haired by might react. He looked as if he might be in his mid-teens, maybe late-teens. He did _not _look Elsa's age. Though he was a solid 4 inches taller.

"I, _Jack Frost, _and 21 years of age, any more unnecessary questions?" The Queen found herself holding her breath, waiting for Jack's response, a response that she did not expect.

"_21?!" _The winter spirit hooted with laughter, "sweet mama I'm cradle robbing!"

A look of perplexity crossing Elsa's features.

"What does that supposed to mean?" she question, her voice almost afraid. Jack spoke before he could catch his very words.

"It means that I'm falling for a woman that is _way _too young for me!" the spirit chuckled to himself, before he realized what he just said. _Crap…._

"I-… You… what-," Elsa stammered, her face taking an unusual shade of pink, the same color Jack bore at the very moment.

"Oh! Gee look at the time!" Jack tapped his imaginary watch, "I gotta- I mean- fun- stuff…. Outside…"

The winter spirit whirled around in midair, attempting to make a run for it, however, Elsa got her bearings.

Jack felt a cold hand on his shoulder, he felt it spin him back around, and the next thing he felt, was bliss. It was beauty. It was love. It was cold lips, upon his own.


	6. Unto Ones Past

**HI EVERBODY! I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HOPE THIS QUENCHES YOUR THIRST!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, capiche? **

**So origonally Jack was born in an American colony in the 17 hundreds. But in here, he was born in a neutral village between Corona and Arendelle.**

…

Memories. They came flooding back. So much memories entered Jacks mind that wasn't there before. It rivaled with his own memories as Jack Frost, and these memories conquered. They consumed Jack Frost, replacing him with Jackson Overland Bennet. And sudenly, Elsa's lips were too cold to bare.

He pulled away, gasping from shock. He looked down at his hands, and his breath caught in his throat, for the were no longer pale as snow, Jack's hands had a healthy tan to them.

"Jack…?" the said boy snapped his gaze up to Elsa,

The Queen's hands were covering her mouth, do to shock, and bewilderment.

"Jack-,"

"Bennet," the boy intrupted her,

"I was… I was a… Bennet," he took a step back shaking his head, as if in a trance. The former winter-spirit felt for the door knob franticly.

"Jack what's… what's wrong…?" Elsa took a step toward her beloved guardian,

"Tell me… please… I can help you,"

The Queen honestly did not know how in the WORLD she could help Jack. His hair was now brown, as were his eyes. He now bore honey freckles, the dashed across his nose and ended at his cheeks. He didn't look any less handsome, in fact, he looked more so. **(in my opinion, Jack looked awesomer as a human, wearig his American colonist outfit.)**

The boy shook his head once again, his eys locking with Elsa's,

"How…?"

And with that, Jack burst through the doors, running as fast as he could, away from Arendelle, and into his past.

…

Pippa Avery Bennet, daughter of Emma Rosa Bennet, stood before the grave of her deceaced **(IKD how to spell that sorry, English isn't my first language) **Uncle, Jackson Overland Bennet.

She never knew her uncle, but she heard fantastic stories of the mischeif. Her mother spoke highly of her uncle. Honestly, Pippa owed everything to Jack, she would not be born without him, having saved her mother's life.

Emma, she was now 105 years old, and refused to die until she set eyes on her brother once more, which was fine by Pippa. She didn' want her mother to die, being 42 years old she never expeirenced the pain of a loved one dying. Her father died when she was eight months old, so she never really knew him.

Pippa looked down at the flower she held, it was a beautiful rose, the last one of the season, being nearly fall. She took as step closer to the grave, and read it's inscription for the millionth time.

Jackson Overland Bennet

1700-1717

Died saving his sister on a frozen lake.

:Final Will:

"You have to believe in me,"

Much beloved by those in his Village

The woman swallowed a growing lump in her throat, though no tears spilled forth. Pippa did not know why she greived over somebody she only heard stories of, but to her, Jack sounded like a hero, which in many cases, he is.

Pippa knelt before the grave and laid the Rose down, over the many others, set down the over the decades. Strangly enough, none of the flowers seemed to die, after many years they were still rich in colotr and scent. Emme believed this to be the work of Mother Nature, but Pippa, being a woman of logic, dismissed this, though there was no clear explaination on why the flowers never died.

Pippa took a deep, and laid her hand on the grave stone.

"Um… hello Jack, it's me again. Your nephew, Pippa,"

The woman felt a tug of warmth in her heart,

"Mother… mother's dying. Slowly but… but surely,"

She held back a sob,

"Now… now I know this is… far to much to ask of you. I mean, who comes from the dead and all? But… um.. it would be great.. amazing in fact… to see you. To _meet _you. But I guess I can't. Because… well… you're dead."

Pipppa felt herself chuckle, then she heard a voice from behind,

"Hey! You think it's funny being _dead?!_"

What…?

…

Elsa paced franticly before Grand Pabbie, rubbing her temples, and holding back tears.

"I-I don't know w-what happened," she was at the verge of panic, no, stike that, she _was_ panicing,

"H-He just… just-just-just ran," she put her face in her hads and broke into sobs.

Bulda hopped onto her two brothers for height support,

"He may be confused dear, kissing one out of the blue can do that,"

Elsa looked up, her eyes red vrom crying,

"That's just it… I didn't kiss him out of the blue, he confessed his feeling for me then I kissed him,"

Bulda crossed her arms, confused. Then Greand Pappie spoke up,

"You say Jack Frost's hair turned from white, to brown?"

Elsa sniffed, and nodded, slowly kneeling before the old troll.

The said troll shook his head, his eyes wide wioth facination.

"I knew love was a powerful force, but being _this _powerful, powerful enough to awaken the dead is beyond my comprehension."

Elsa leaned forward in antisapation,

"What do you mean, awaken from the dead?"

"You don't think Jack Frost was always Jack Frost do you?"

The Queen opened her mouth to reply, but closed it. She hadn't really given it much thought come to think of it **(see what I did there?)**

"Before Jack Frost, he was Jack Bennet. He is probalbly on his way to his village, if not aleady there." The wise old troll explained.

Elsa's mind was realing, this information was far to much to process all at once. Grand Pabbie raised three fingers, and pressed them into Elsa's forhead, and that's is when the Queen heard a a small voice, calling from the shadowns as she closed her eyes,

"_Jack… I'm scared,"_


	7. Past To Present

**IM TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER! I had an incident that left me in the hospital for a few days so I guess that's a good enough excuse. Plus I have been sitting in this chair trying to come up with the most original way to continue this story, I try not to be typical. Enjoy and Review!**

…**..**

Pippa paced back and forth before the brown haired boy, a brown haired boy who claimed to be Jackson Bennet, her deceased uncle, and after a hundred years he looked to be in his teens. Of course she didn't believe the boy, who would? Pippa spun on Jack,

"Look, I don't know who you are and I don't care, just leave,"

Jack planted his staff in the ground firmly, his jaw set in a determined manner.

"No thanks sunshine, I want to know where my sister is,"

He raised his staff in a threatening manner,

"CAUSE I HAVE A STICK AND I AIN'T AFRIAD TO USE IT!"

Pippa took a involuntary step backward but then scowled,

"You think it's funny to joke about the dead, huh?"

The brown haired boy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes,

"Where. Is. Emma. Rosa. Bennet."

Pippa opened her mouth to retort when the voice of her mother silenced her,

"…_. Jack?"_

…

_"Jack, I'm scared,"_

The voiced echoed through Elsa's head as she stood in the sudden darkness. At was an empty, deafening void that could drive any one person insane,

"Grand Pabbie?" Elsa called into the darkness, "Grand Pabbie are you there?"

Silence fallowed an unbearable stillness. The queen began to panic, until she began to hear voices in the darkness.

"_He's beautiful baby, what's his name?"_

"_I was thinking about naming him Jack, after my Father, Jack the giant Slayer,"_

"_I can tell they will look eerily similar,"_

Soon the voices became so fast and jumbled that Elsa began to sway in disorientation,

"_Daddy read me a story!"_

"_Why do always carry that stick around Daddy?"_

"_Why is Mama's belly so big? Is she getting fat?"_

Under normal circumstances Elsa would have laugh, this certainly didn't qualify.

"_Jack, say hello to your new baby sister!"_

"_Did she come out of you?!"_

"_Well…"_

"_Can I name her?"_

"_Actually, Jack, we already chose a name, her name is Emma, Emma Rosa Bennet."_

Bennet. That is what he was talking about, Jack's last name, is Bennet. More voices, some new, some old, some talking on top of each other. Minutes passed, minutes that seemed like hours. Eventually Elsa started to make out things, was a little girl, with straight brown hair and brown eyes that sparkled with mischief, just like Jack's. Then, the queen began to make out the person she was tugging along, a smiling, 17-year old Jack Bennet, then, everything swarmed into motion.

The everything was blurry except the two kids, slowly making their way to a frozen pond. Jack kept looking back at a blurry figure in the door way of the house he just exited.

"Be careful!" the woman said, and etch of worry intertwined with her voice, Jack snorted,

"We will!" but he kept looking back at his mother, as if it would be the last time he would see her.

The pieces f the puzzle began to pace together in her mind,

"_You don't think that Jack Frost was always Jack Frost, do you?"_

Grand Pabbie's words bounced off the walls of Elsa's mind, _no…_

She watched as the two sibling made their way through the village, Elsa watched with a tad of triumph as a girls attempted to flirt with the young man, but only to be ignored. As the two sibling neared the pond the brown haired boy bore a slightly worried expression.

"Ahm… Are you sure about this Emma, I mean, the ice does look think,"

Emma laughed carelessly,

"Then I have more guts!" and slipped in to her skates,

Jack shook his head,

"No seriously Emma don't think-,"

"You think too much Jack!" Emma laughed as he as she skidded on the ice,

"C'mon!" she chided, "The ice is fine!"

Elsa shook her head as she began to walk over to the lake, her heart beating ten times its normal rate.

"Emma, get off the ice!" Jack wave his hand above his head, "_**NOW!"**_

The little girl lost her balance and landed on her rear, causing cracks to erupt from underneath her, this had gone unnoticed by Emma as he stood her smile wide.

"Try it Jack! It's fun!"

Elsa could tell Jack was thinking she watched rub his thumbs together with his fingers, devising a plan.

"Y-yeah, yeah okay, I'll come, just don't have all the fun without me, kay?"

Emma's smile widened,

"I knew you'd give in sooner or later big brother!"

Jack nodded, trying to keep a happy –go-lucky face as he picked up his skates, as if he would iuse them, and made his way to his sister,

"Just… stay there, okay?"

The little sister frowned,

"Jack, what's wrong?"

The said boy shook his head,

"Nothing's wrong Em! Nothing at all, just… just stand still,"

He was five feet from Emma when ice began to crack under his bare feet, and this didn't go un-noticed by the brunette,

"J-Jack?" Emma looked down to her own feet, seeing the cracks riddle beneath her,

"Jack," she looked back up to her brother,

"Yes Emma?"

The sibling eyes met, an un-named love shown between them that wasn't visible to Elsa before, and was a powerful love that glowed brighter than the sun, a love that knew no bounds in either of the siblings deep-brown eyes.

"Jack, _I'm scared,"_

Time seemed to slow; the gentle breeze caressed the said boy's hair in slow motion as a smile crept onto his face.

"_I know, I know, but you'll have to believe Em, you have to believe in me,"_

Then as fast as time slowed, time sped up until everything was moving faster than normal. Elsa didn't hear anything until the last moment, a moment of dread. The moment Jack Bennet lost his life to the lake of Burgess. And she found herself screaming a name, along with Emma,

"_JACK!_"

Then everything went dark once again, leaving the queen to indulge in her thoughts. Until she appeared in a room, next to a very startled Jackson Bennet.

…

Jack sat in a chair next to a comfortable fireplace, in front of a very happy and very _old _sister, and who sat beside a very confused and distant Pippa.

"I just knew you would come back to me Jack," Emma spoke in a very quiet, raspy voice that made Jack's heart ache.

"Sorry… sorry I'm late,"

The old woman's smile widened, as her eyes twinkled with tears,

"You're not late Jack, you're just in time… in fact,"

The said brown haired boy leaned forward in to stare into his sister's eyes,

"Just in time… for what?"

The loving sibling's eyes met, both eyes brown, both danced with mischief, as well as a lost sadness. Sadness of the years they lost of each other.

"_For my eternal peace, Jackson, my eternal peace,"_

…

**Hmmm… I couldn't tell if this was a cliffhanger or not… but still, I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!**

**Review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged!**

Don't kill meh…


	8. I'll Never Let Go

When Elsa appeared out from nowhere Pippa did the sensible thing, she screamed. And when Pippa scream, Elsa yelped, and when Elsa yelped, Jack squeaked, his voice a few pitches higher than usual, and stumbled back onto his chair.

Everything was still for a moment, Pippa and Elsa staring at each other, Jack panting and looking at Pippa to Elsa. Finally, it was Emma who broke the silence.

"Well…" the ancient woman begun, "this… doesn't happen too often,"

"Elsa…" Jack stood slowly, cocking his head to the side slightly,

The queen turned and gasped, "Jack!" she flung her arms around the boys neck and hugged him tightly, full of relief.

"Why did you run? I was so worried!"

Jack grimaced at that,

"Oh-… um- i-… I'm sorry I just… I was just late for something. Or, right on time…"

The queen pulled away, looking her love in the eyes, "what do you mean?"

Someone cleared their throat behind them, "care to tell us who this may be?"

The two love birds turned to face Pippa, with a cross look on her face.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, my name is Elsa,"

"QUEEN Elsa of Arendelle," Jack smirked, temporarily forgetting the words of his sister,

The boy's smirked widened when Pippa's mouth hit the floor, the woman closed her eyes, and took deep, slow breaths.

"So let me get this straight, a young boy strolls in claiming he's my long deceased uncle, and a woman appears out from this air and you claim that she's the queen of Arendelle which is… absurd…?"

Pippa gawked at the snowflake, floating over Elsa's palm, struck speechless. Jack scoffed as well as he held up his own hand, but to his bewilderment, nothing happened. The boy tried again, grunting in frustration, gaining the attention of the queen.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

The said teen shook his head, and tried again, flexing his wrist.

"It's not working! It's just… not working," the boy shifted his feet and tried again, but to his frustration, not a wisp of cool air.

Emma watched her brother with saddened eyes,

"Jack, come here,"

said boy obliged,

"long ago, I struck a bargain with Mother Fortune. She granted me eternal life, up until I set eyes on my beloved brother,"

Elsa gasped, her hands flying to her mouth,

"Y-you must be Emma!"

The said woman nodded her head once, and continued her speech,

"She told me to give you this message, 'Jackson, you have a choice, for you are no longer Jack Frost, you are once again Jack Bennet. But I grant you a choice, you can either lay down your staff, or embrace the love that Queen Elsa of Arendelle has to offer. Choose wisely, and your remaining years shall dwell in happiness."

Jack stood there, rigid, as did Elsa, who had tears welling in her eyes.

"Are those her exact words?" was Jacks only response, if not quiet.

Emma nodded solemnly, then the boy scoffed,

"So, you're telling me, I have a choice between a piece of _wood,_ and a beautiful queen?"

At Jack's words Elsa blushed, as Emma gazed solemnly at the laughing boy.

"Jack, if you do not give your staff up, you will become Jack Frost once again, but lose Queen Elsa."

Jack stopped laughing, as if just realizing how important this was. He looked down at his staff, and up at Elsa, then back down to his staff. He had two options.

One: Keep his staff, and live forever, creating snowdays, flying and living forever with no worries.

Two: He could leave the staff, and share his love for Elsa. After all, he had protected her for 21 years. He had loved her before she could walk. And to put that to waste? For a staff?

Jack looked up to meet his deep brown eyes to deep, loving, beautiful icy blue. Jack shook his head, was he really thinking about this? Really, it was a no-brainer.

He lifted his staff, and snapped it in half over his knees and flung the pieces into the crackling fireplace.

The Queen gasped, her eyes welling with tears while Jack grinned widely,

"Meh, it's just a piece of wood. I could get another."

Sobbed and embraced the boy, who shivered slightly to the coldness of her dress. Emma watched the two embrace, gentle smile tugging at her lips,

"I know you would make the right choice My Beloved Guardian," the woman whispered.

The Brown-haired boy pulled away, eyeing his sister with concern. "What about you Emma?"

The said sister shakily stood, and Jack walked over to meet her, who cupped her brothers cheek.

"Me? Jack, don't you see? You made me free," the two siblings embraced. Reveling decades of lost, siblinghood.

"Y'no," Jack begun, "you're still my little sister no-matter how old you are,"

The woman chuckled, "And you're still my big brother no matter how stupid you can be sometimes,"

Emma kissed the top of Jacks head, "goodbye, Jackson Bennet,"

Her brother sniffed, shedding Tears of Love, "goodbye… Em,"

And with that, Emma Rosa Bennet, ancestor of Jamie Bennet, sister of the great Jackson Overland Frost, and Mother of Pippa Bennet, dissolved into dust, blown by a source less wind.

Jack stood there, arms still out stretched, as if his sister might come back,

"I love you," he whispered, a final tear dripping to the wooden floor.

Pippa stood erect for a few moment, her cheeks stained with tears,

"I-," her voice broke, "I need some air,"

She walking out of the cabin, doing her best to hide her emotions, leaving only Elsa, and Jack. The queen took a step for the boy, who just stood there, eyes fixed on the wood of the floor.

"J… Jack?" she said, hesitantly. The teenager looked up, gaining a small smile.

He stepped forward, and to Elsa's surprise, kissed her. At first, Elsa's lips were so cold, it made Jack's lips numb, then the numbness traveled from his lips, to his face, and from his face, to his chest, and from his chest, throughout the rest of his body.

Elsa wrapped her arms around her love's neck, kissing back, her eyes closed.

The cold slowly became unbearable, but slowly, the coldness became a loving warmness, after sometime, when breathing became a necessity, Jack didn't want to let go.

They pulled away, grinning ear to ear, panting.

"We should get back," Elsa breathed, her forehead touching Jack's.

"Yeah," the boy agreed, they pulled apart completely, well almost completely.

The brown haired boy looked down at his hand, being gripped by Elsa,

"Please," the queen said, lightly squeezing her Beloved Guardian's hand, "don't let go,"

Jack smiled, kissing Elsa's nose gently, "of course," he whispered,

"_I'll never let go,"  
…_

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. A Hopless Cause

**DISCLAIMER: I dunz own nothing.**

…

Pippa stared at the fireplace. Normally she wouldn't take interest in the hearth. It was just an indention in the wall rimmed with bricks occupied with scorched wood, but somebody had to clean it.

The woman scooped the first armload of scorched wood from the heath, twisting her nose while sniffing the faint aroma of smoke. Leaning back under the weight of the wood logs, Pippa stumbled out the doorway, breathing in the fresh aroma of a new day.

It had been nearly a week after she lost her mother, and her young uncle and Elsa left. But no matter how long ago it may be from those strange events, she couldn't get the memories out from her head, not that she minded.

A day after she lost her mother, Pippa went rummaging in Emma's room, wanting to clean it all out. She had found drawings, some of them flowers, others small critters of the woods. But what had caught her real, full attention, were the pictures of Jack. That is when the Woman concluded that , that strange boy that visited her not a day before, was truly her uncle. Jackson Overland Bennet.

Snapping out of her reverie, Pippa dumped the burnt wood beside the old cabin. Wiping her hands on her dress, the woman gazed around the small village.

Located between Corona and Arendelle, Burgess was a neutral village. Not providing for either Kingdom, the vi9llage of Burgess is what some would call, a Guild. Some renowned explores had just left Burgess, off to start a small colony in the New World. The travelers had promised to call the colony Burgess. **(gotta get the Bennets in America somehow)**

Pippa walked back into her mother's old cabin, strolling over to the fireplace once again. She reached down, grasping a rather thin piece of wood, it was cool to the touch. The woman lifted the piece of wood curiously, staring at it and running her fingers over the rough surface. It was rather odd, the stick was a about a foot long, tipping with a shepherd's crook.

Pippa gasped, it was top half of Jack's staff, the same staff that he had thrown into this very same fireplace. The woman franticly scooped aside burnt logs, searching for the bottom half of the staff.

Finally, after short while, she found the remainder of the staff. She held each piece in each hand, staring at hem, trying to come up with the most logical scenario, But none came, Pippa shook her head in disbelief, for not one mark of flame scared the ancient wood of the staff. Not one mark.

…

_Six years earlier_

"Maroon, I'm warning you, you must be on your best behavior, am I clear? We can become very formidable trading partners with Arendelle and I do not need your insolence getting in the way of our kingdoms plights, am I clear?"

Prince Maroon of Sebastia rolled his eyes at his father, King Mallon.

The Royal family of Sebastia was invited to a dinner with the council of Arendelle (including the king a queen) to discuss trade dealings. Maroon thought it all nonsense.

The Prince was a tall young man, lean in build, but still muscular. His black hair was slicked back and long, curling up at his shoulders. His eyes lime-green and disgruntled, he looked as if his face was committed to sneering for the rest of its life**. (Basically, he looks like Loki)**

As soon as the Royal family entered the castle, Maroon knew this was going to be a very uneventful three hours.

The Prince perked up a bit once he caught sight of the dining table. Maroon was never a heavy eater, and he had the lean build to prove it, but the Prince couldn't help but gawk in delight at the beautiful array of delicacies the dinner had to offer.

Salads, meats, fruits all lined down the lengthy table, but before the family took a seat they were greeted by the King and Queen of Arendelle.

"Mallon! My friend! It has been too long a while!" a lean, tall man with a small mustache and the poise of a King greeted Mallon heartily, as the queen of Arendelle stood at a respectful distance to observe the two friends greet each other, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

"My friend, Mallon, may I present my wife and queen of Arendelle, Eliza!"

The king took said wife's hand, who stepped forward, a blush of embarrassment showing through her cheeks.

"How do you do?" she said, her voice quiet and melodic with a hint of Italian, curtseying.

Maroon heard the faint clicking of heals on the stairs to the left and he turned to see a fleeing young woman, making her way up the stairs.

"Elsa!" The King looked startled, "Why are you…?" he glanced back to his guests and rearranged his words in mid sentence.

"…running from our guests?"

It was a save on his part, however, embarrassing on the Elsa's. She froze, ridged with… something. Maroon couldn't fathom why she was so afraid.

When the girl came close enough for Maroon to perceive her delicate features, he believed that he was before an angel. Elsa, for he heard her name, had her platinum-blonde hair in a braided-bun; she wore bright blue dress, prim and proper. He wore dark-green gloves and a turtle neck collar. The alabaster skin he saw was that of her face, which had a little dab of makeup here and there.

Elsa bowed curtly, a forced smile gracing her lips.

"Forgive me Father, I thought I might have been intruding," she glanced nervously at the King, and then her frail gaze landed upon the Prince.

The king Mallon nodded, "it is nice to finally meet one my guest friend's daughters,"

The Queen of Sebastia smiled kindly, and nodded in proper acknowledgment, smiling.

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Elsa,"

Prince Maroon stepped forth, and bowed low, taking her hand a pressing his lips to her gloved hand. He heard the sharp intakes of breath from the parents of the goddess. He wanted to kiss more than just her gloved hand, but he Maroon pulled back none the less.

"I am Prince Maroon of Sebastia, rightful heir to the throne," Elsa smiled in an uncomfortable fashion,

"It is ever so nice to meet you Prince Maroon, now, forgive my bluntness but I must see to my chambers,"

Maroon felt anguish quickly overcome his heart, did she not enjoy his presence? Elsa turned and climbed the stairs at a rushed walk, at the verge of running. Maroon gazed to where she was just stand not thirty seconds ago, and he knew, that he, Prince Maroon, rightful heir to Sebastia, was hopelessly in love.

Over the years Maroon's love turned into an implausible lust for the Princess of Arendelle. Marriage proposals were sent regularly every week, yet every week the prince was rejected., therefore dampening his mood.

After a full year the King and Queen dealt with Maroon's constant pleas for yet another proposal, but after that first year, the two royals told Maroon to face reality, and look toward the things the prince CAN have. But Maroon wouldn't have it, he continued to send proposals in secret, he would send treasures from the royal treasury to serve as a bribe, but to no avail.

After the death of Maroon's parents, he inherited the throne of Sebastia. He was a powerful king, strong an stern, held his kingdom in an iron fist of fear, using the emotion to his advantage, and as King Maroon turned twenty-five, he made his decision to travel back to Arendelle, to see Elsa in person, for It had been six years.

_Six years too long_

…

**Hope you like! Review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged!**

**Don't kill meh.. **


	10. She's waiting for me

**THIS CHAPPY IS DEVOTED TO "Misplaced Avatar"**

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE. I JJST GOT A NEW JOB AND IS BUSY WITH MY GIRFRIEND AND LIFE. LET'S JUST SAY THAT LIFE IS GIVING ME A CHASE FOR MY MONEY.**

The children cheered as Elsa made a flurry of snow swirl in their direction. The intricate flakes wove through the air in an enchanting dance that only she, and Jack, appreciated. The children danced and twirled, packing snow into round projectiles to hurl at their unsuspecting victims. **(I speak from person experience T.T *glares at Robin* sry, inside joke)**

Jack chuckled as he leaned against his new Birchwood staff,

"You're taking my job, and almost as good as I was,"

Elsa smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Almost?"

The Brown-haired boy tossed back his head and laughed a laugh that shot shivers down the Queen's back.

"Yeah, well I could fly then,"

Elsa crossed her arms, "no, the wind carried you so you glided, vertically."

Jack laughed again then took a step closer to the Queen, "Can't you take a compliment Elsie?"

Said woman stepped closer to the boy, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiled flirtatiously, and whispered, "I will, as soon as you stop calling me 'Elsie', it makes my sound like a little girl,"

Jack tilted his head down, their foreheads touching,

"You're not a little girl Elsa," he trailed one hand up her back as one wrapped around her waist,

"You're just my Precious Little Miracle,"

…...

"Sire, we're entering the fjord," the captain of the Cerulean said, "we will be harbored in less than an hour,"

King Maroon showed no signs of noticing the news, instead, he gazed at the ever nearing harbor of Arendelle.

"Do you think I broke her heart, by leaving?"

The Captain was taken it back by the question his King had just inquired.

"Milord?"

Maroon gazed at the Fjord his ship was was leisurely approaching.

"I left her, after so many yers one would think I woud be but a distent dream."

A small grin broke his regal features.

"No, but my Elsa still loves me. I can see her now, weeping into her pillows. begging for the fates to bring me back."

Maroon closed his eyes and tilted his head up slightly, then something cold, yet gentle, rested agains his hooked nose. His lime-green eyes shot back open, studying the rapidly melting objct that had landed on his nose. The Captain lifted his hadn, palm facing the sky and smiled.

"Ah, the queen is out and about, happy as ever Milord,"

Maroon stared in shock at the rifting flakes of snow dancing down into the Fjord.

"the queen? Elsa?"

The Captian nodded

"Aye, a blessing to the world she is."

Maroon mouthed the Captian's words to himself.

"She bears a blessing fro the gods?"

The Captain shugged and and shared a look with his first mate, _religious_, he mouthed to the man, who nodded his understanding. The man astepped away from beside his King nad began to isnpect the riggings.

Maroon stood there for a few minutes, and glanced around to convince himself that he wa truly alone. The only men up on deck were up on the mast arms, tying the sails.

The King lifted his hand to chest level, and stared down at his palm, and the fingers of flame it emitted.

…

**Forgive me if it's short. I simply don't have enough time on my hands.**


End file.
